MercuryEmerald
by Loyal-Phoenix
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in the debt of a powerful seer; when he accepts a mission to save a certain fiery youth his life changes dynamically. From fighting against Lord Riddle to falling slowly for his companion and everything between Vampire!Draco Donor!Harry.


**Mercury-Emerald**

**By; Loyal-Phoenix**

_A/N: *peeks into the universe of Harry Potter, steps in with caution* Hello everyone, I am Loyal-Phoenix. This is my first ever fan fiction; and to say that I am nervous as hell is a major understatement. I have not delved into fan fiction before as a writer; so I am hoping with crossed fingers, toes and legs that all goes well._

**Warnings: This story will be a Draco/Harry one, which means a male/male relationship, so if you are uncomfortable or disturbed by this I suggest you press the back button. If you are to flame me, then please do so under the knowledge that you have been fully warned about the pairing of this story.**

_A/N: This first chapter is a sort of prelude; and is important for later chapters so without further ado please read and enjoy. And I eagerly await your feedback on whether you deem this addition to the fan fiction world worthy of a second chapter._

Auburn curls cascaded over her shoulders; framing her delicate face as the young woman dropped heavily to her knees. Chest rising and falling with the surge of adrenaline that spiked through her veins, causing her limbs to burn with the intense desire to run, and run fast.

She was panicked, fear fresh in her mind as she tried hard not to think about the creatures that followed her; tracked her every move, they could easily attack her with in a heartbeat, however they did not; they were toying with her, waiting for the opportune moment.

Bringing her palms to push at the moist ground the red head hastily got to her feet; legs shaking against her will.

_Run_, her conscience demanded forcefully; turning her head sharply; light coils of vibrant locks whipping her cheeks at the movement, the eighteen year old surveyed her surroundings; sharp gasps leaving her lungs.

Large towering trees; the thick canopy of leaves concealing the shadowed night sky, only few rays of silver moon light did reach the young woman, otherwise the forest was devoid of all light.

A rustle to her left and the red head lurched forward; running quickly and blindly through the abundant forest; not daring to look back for fear of seeing her pursuers.

Deep pants of breath escaped through parted lips, as red as rose petals; bare feet thundered on the forest floor; the hem of her white satin dress soiled with dirt and moister. However she could not escape, she knew it was impossible; yet the urge to fight for her survival was strong; clouding her mind of coherent thought.

Again against her wishes the thorny brambles tripped her; the shrubs entwining around her thin ankle, causing crimson fluid to rush from the wound as she collided hard with the leave strewn ground.

A whispered prayer rushed past her numb lips; escaping into the dark of night. Salty tears glistened in her glowing green eyes; threatening to fall; however she held them back, she refused to weep in front of her attackers like some damsel in distress; no she would go down looking them in the eye, she would go down with dignity.

Her deep breaths hitched in her throat as a silhouette appeared from behind a large oak tree; a lone wolf howled loudly with in the depths of the lush forest as the figure approached her; dark coat hem trailing unnoticed on the earth.

The man walked confidently, strides long and quick his physique strong and commanding. From her left the young woman noticed two other forms emerging from the shadows; biting her bottom lip she tried hard not to whimper as stabbing panic pulsed through her immobile body. She would be brave.

Concentrating on her breathing and attempting to keep it as steady as possible she looked southwards; watching her hands aimlessly clutch at her gown; the pale shade of lilac and white now dirtied with grime from her exposure to the forest.

'Well, well, well' spoke the man who now stood before her; booted feet the only thing she had the courage to look at.

'We finally find you, _seer_' he hissed voice low and venomous; spitting the last word hatefully.

'Why are you doing this, what have I done to you? I-I don't even know you' the young woman whispered brokenly, afraid. 'And what's it to you if I have the ability of the seer?' she question further; emerald jewel eyes flicking up to stare at the man.

She knew that her ability wasn't considered a gift; many she had met in her short eighteen years alive would tell her she was cursed. She had known no different for she was born a seer. She was use to the villagers looking down upon her; and knew it was natural for most to condemn what they did not understand. But to be killed for her ability was just incongruous.

His face was dirtied with soil; stubble covering the pale skin of his chin and neck. Ebony eyes were harsh as they locked with hers.

The man uttered a barely audible chuckled under his breath; 'it is not the reason that you are a seer that we,' he gestured to the two immobile figures that stood a small distance away 'were ordered to find you, and ultimately kill you' he stated voice hard and unwavering.

The young woman's breathing hitched at his last words; hands fisting nervously, her nails digging into her palm; causing the man to sneer contemptuously; upper lip curling to reveal what she had suspected to see, pearly white fangs.

Mustering up her courage she lifted her eyes to his once more; narrowing them into a glare that would send most running in the opposite direction. The man however challenged her glare unflinchingly.

'If it is not my _gift_-' the vampire hissed at her use of the word 'as a seer, then what ever is the reason behind your actions; if I am to die then I would like to do so with the knowledge of why'

Her tone was sharp; commanding even. She was surprised that her words had been steady for she felt the slightest noise would cause her courage to become extinct and all self control to melt from her body.

The man turned; pacing a few yards before spinning abruptly on his heel and coming towards the woman on the ground; he repeated this action several times before beginning to speak.

'The reason we _must_ take your life is not; as I have previously mentioned because of your _cursed gift_' he mocked, voice low. The young teen's glare intensified. As far as she was concerned her abilities were a gift; however different they may be.

'Our motive is simply that a prophet,'

'A prophet' exclaimed the red head voice alive with confused surprise. The vampire ignored her interruption and continued with his explanation.

'Informed Lord Riddle of a prophecy, thus we are here acting on his orders-'

'But what did the prophecy say? And who was the prophet?' asked the woman, eyes displaying her curiosity although her voice was hesitant. She wanted to know, it must be about her; well that much was obvious but what had it referred about?

'The prophet was Sybil Trelawney-' begun the man watching the youth for a reaction. And sure enough one came.

A small gasp came from slightly parted lips; 'but why- why would she, she is not evil…' the fair skinned girl trailed off eyes wide in shock and disbelief. It was well known that very few prophets inhabited the earth; in fact so few that you could count them on one hand; she had never met one in person, but stories would often be told to her as a child. And many a time she had heard about Sybil. But in every mystic tale that the elder villagers had told she was never evil.

The soft chuckle of the vampire before her pulled her from her thoughts; turning accusing eyes on the weather worn man she spoke quietly; yet her voice carried throughout the thick forest.

'She was forced to confess the contents of the prophecy to _Lord Riddle_, wasn't she?' accused the auburn haired woman; teeth clenched in anger.

'Smart girl,' said the vampire in mock praise 'I do concede that, yes, Sybil did not disclose anything at will; not that it mattered much when she refused to talk,' his lips curved into a cruel smile.

'What did you do to her?' she demanded; pushing her petite form from the ground; her gown now creased with her prolonged contact with the forest floor.

'Let's just say she will not be divining anymore prophecies _ever _again' was his reply; voice cold.

A few leaves absently fell from the lilac and white gown and as if in slow motion fluttered softly to the ground. The owner of said gown stood still; not one limb moving; her emerald eyes wide and once again shining with unshed tears.

'How could you?' she whispered, body still unmoving 'do you have no heart?' She could not fathom why Lord Riddle would kill the prophet, if he had obtained the information he was after why not let her go.

The man approached her closer; coming mere inches away from her.

'It was perhaps the most merciful action I have even seen Lord Riddle engage in-'

'How could taking one's life be considered a mercy?' interrupted the fiery teen; eyes hard with anger.

'To kill is a sin; the biggest sin. To rob one of all they could be, to spill their blood so carelessly is beyond evil. It is loathsome and unequivocally detestable; how could a human engage in such sinful actions?' The youth queried, voice firm.

'Sybil was in no good condition; in fact I would be surprised if she could manage to speak her own name; let alone lead a normal life, predicting the future. To kill her was the easiest option and probably the most humane and dare I say noble.'

Shaking her head forcefully the young woman took a step forward; ignoring the hungry look in the vampires dark eyes as their bodies brushed briefly together, absently she noticed that he was cold; even through her gown she knew his body temperature was low. It was clear he needed to feed.

'Lord Riddle is anything but noble; he is a twisted, vile man who kills for enjoyment and tortures when he is bored. No, Lord Riddle is not noble; he is a worthless man and a despicable vampire,' the man hissed threateningly at her words against his lord.

'Those who do not worship him… fear him. And those who are not in his service are on his hit list; they are his enemy'

'Enough' the command was not loud; it was hardly a whisper but it brought silence immediately. 'Do not speak of my lord in such ways,' his words were forced between a clenched jaw, as he grabbed the young woman by the shoulders; cruel hands shaking the unsuspecting youth roughly; a small gasp was all that told of her discomfort at being man handled.

'Do I make myself plain?' asked the tall man, eyes dark.

The shock of auburn hair nodded hastily; green eyes down cast in submission. It would not be wise to get herself killed before finding out what the prophecy had contained.

'Very well' and as quickly as he had grasped her he let her go; causing the woman to stumble slightly before regaining her footing.

'What, pray do tell, was the prophecy about?' it was bold to ask, she knew that. But she needed to know as she stated previously if she was to lose her life she would like to know the reasons behind.

The man leered down at her, face contorted with fury. Obviously he was not taking kindly to being disrespected; however before she could amend her mistake of aggravating the vampire another voice spoke up, this one tarnished with age, hoarse and blunt.

'It was about a boy; a boy to be born as the seventh month dies; Lord Riddle was said to mark him as his equal, unknowing that the boy has power he knows not. Sybil also stated that neither can live while the other survives… along with other cryptic information' the two men who had gone unnoticed for the majority of the teen and vampires exchange now stepped forward; both were dressed in long traveling cloaks; no doubt hiding their many weapons.

The one who had just spoken look to be in his late fifties; graying hair and heavy lines on his face a very distinct sigh that he was not a vampire; vampires didn't age; at least not in visual image.

The second man was younger, perhaps the youngest in the group of three; she was unaware of his appearance for he wore a dark hood, shadowing his features to defy anyone to see his face.

'But- but what has that to do with me? If it speaks of a boy born at the end of the seventh month then what part do I play in it all?' asked the vibrant red head, turning to look at the men.

'You play the part of said boy's mother' was the short reply from the aging lips of the silver haired man.

Scrunching up her face in concentration the youth thought over his words; then her eyes widened in realization.

'You're going to kill me, so that this boy will never be born; thus ensuring that Riddle is not threatened' it wasn't a question, more of a statement as the girl took a few paces away from the two men; making sure to keep the other vampire in her sights. She was beginning to get uncomfortable, more so than before; if she was prophesied to give birth to a child that could possibly destroy the vampire lord then her life was as good as over, she would never be safe, always hunted, vampires would always seek her. That is if she managed to escape her present predicament, which she doubted heavily that she would.

'Now,' spoke her first acquaintance as he stepped towards her; foot falls muffled by the leaves on the ground; spinning around she faced the burly man.

'If you are satisfied with the knowledge of why you must die; then we shall proceed in our duty,' his dark eyes glinted with anticipation; making the teenagers stomach to clench painfully, causing her to become nauseated. How could he enjoy murdering?

'Don't worry honey,' he said in a patronizing tone; hand sliding easily into his coat. The young woman stiffened as he pulled out a dagger, its blade flashing in the faint moonlight.

'I'll be gentle!' and with that said he lunged for the small lady with an animalistic growl.

Screaming in fright and surprise at the vampires sudden attack the woman dived out of the way; ginger curls whipping her face lightly as she rolled to the side; hands hitting the ground a moment before he hips and body hit with a dull thud.

Scampering to her feet with hast, she was fully aware that the other two companions were also poised for the upcoming fight; both men wielding swords; holding a white knuckled grip on the weapons hilt.

'You have no weapon pretty,' snarled the youngest of the two; menacingly waving his sword in her direction; causing the teen to stumble backward to avoid a nasty cut.

'You two stand back,' ordered the dark eyed man voice low, getting to his feet also 'I'll finish her off' he informed them, they nodded in affirmative and both stood down; weapons hanging by their sides.

The desperate pounding of her heart seemed to be overly loud; and not only to her ears, but also that of the sensitive hearing of the vampire. He sneered; upper lip curling in contempt.

'Ready to die' he asked in a drawl, the young girl couldn't answer, she couldn't breathe. Her earlier declaration of going down with dignity seemed highly stupid, as every fiber of her being urged her to run; but that would be pointless, this man was a vampire he would catch her easily, after all he was finished playing with her, now he was serious.

Verdant eyes silently pleaded for mercy; as the teenager took unconscious steps backward, away from the approaching vampire; his pearly white fangs showing. Oh dear lord; this was how she was to die, by being sucked dry of her blood, to be left empty of blood and life?

'P-please…' the green eyed youth whispered fearfully, receiving a harsh laugh in reply.

'Not so courageous now are we girl?' The man chuckled; steadily getting closer to the retreating woman; who continued to mutter pleas and prayers under her breath.

'I-I won't have the child, I won't'

'Bargaining? Huh? My, my do you really think that will work?' asked the dark eyed man, lips twisting into a scornful smile.

No, truthfully she knew she was at a loss. He would not have mercy on her; she would die and die alone in the depths of the forest. But it was human instinct to fight, even when one knows the battle is impossible.

'It will take a miracle for you to live,' he paused allowing a bark of laughter to escape his thin lips 'however I doubt strongly that you will receive one, now where were we?' He tightened his grip on the dagger; spinning it lightly with in his calloused hand.

'Ah, yes; right...' once more he jumped for the teen; abnormally fast this time catching the pale woman off guard 'here!' he finished his previous sentence, grunting as he pinned the small body under his; catching her wrists in his free hand and pining them above her head.

She struggled to gain control; to throw the creature off her. But she lacked in physical strength and was incapable of doing so.

'_Now_, _now_, _now_' spoke the vampire; watching with something akin to amusement as the auburn haired girl threw her body left and right frantically.

'Stay still honey; this shall not take long…'

Her breathing hitched suddenly as she felt the cold metal of a blade against the delicate skin of her neck; deep pants flowed from her lips; her body quivering under the man's weight.

Green eyes widened in horror as the man bent forward; fangs becoming dangerously close to her exposed neck; the blade of the dagger pushing with gentle force into her skin drawing crimson blood slowly.

Gasping, verdant eyes shut closed as a chaste kiss was placed to her neck.

'Such a shame to waste a beautiful specimen' said the vampire; voice muffled. The young woman shuddered; wishing that it was over, wishing not to be in such a degrading position.

Without warning the dark eyed man pulled back; eyes traveling over the woman's form with lust evident in his ebony eyes.

Auburn hair; highlighted with silver rays of moonlight blanketed the forest floor; the gentle curls mixing with the leaves. Fair skin shone eerily in the little light there was, smooth and unblemished; but most captivating was the almond shaped emerald eyes; moist with tears.

How he wished he could savor this moment; but alas his lord ordered her dead, and he would comply with the order.

'Please, I'll do _anything_; I will not have the child…any child if you wish, just let me g-' the girls protests were cut short as the dagger pressed into her skin; drops of red liquid traced the blade before dripping.

The man leant down once more; readying for the kill. But the young woman would not submit easily and as soon as she felt the ice like fangs against her neck she panicked; and fought against her on coming death with what little strength she had left.

An extremely distressing scream echoed dully throughout the forest as blinding fear took over the eighteen year old.

However her scream was followed in quick succession by a males cry of pain, and then another.

Her body recoiled from the bruising hold the vampire had on her, eyes shut tight; the pain from the dagger burning all too noticeably; however the expected pain of fangs sinking into flesh did not come. And it was only a fraction of a second later that the dark eyed creature's weight was unexpectedly gone.

Not daring to move the teen stay immobile on the ground; fully aware of a fight being staged just meters from her. Rolling on to her stomach she used her arms to crawl in a caterpillar like way across the ground; in an attempt to gain shelter from the trees; sticks that littered the ground tugging at her dress as she dragged her quaking body.

Her breathing was labored; her body aching with physical and mental exertion. Finding her way towards a large oak tree the young teen huddled close to the rough bark; hands pulling at the roots that surrounded the base of the tree, to make more room. Her eyes burned with tears; and finally for the first time that night as she sat by the towering oak, knees pulled close to her chest; she let her tears fall; wracking sobs escaping her moist lips as her body shook with a mixture of fear and exhaustion.

A sound to her right startled her out of her misery; causing her eyes to dart around her surroundings searching for the source of noise, the girl's small hands twisting into the fabric of her gown.

'Do not be anxious,' the ripped and soiled gown uncoiled as the young woman jumped to her feet; dirty auburn curls falling to her shoulders at the bouncing action of standing.

'I shall not harm you' said the same smooth, calm voice. The teen twirled to face the unknown voice; verdant eyes falling upon a lean figure; defined muscles were evident as the man's biceps flexed as he sheathed his sword; its blade covered in blood. She also noted his pearly white fangs.

'I have dealt with your attackers,' stated the young male, nodding his head in the direction of three immobile and bloodied bodies; his platinum blonde hair falling into mercury eyes at the gesture.

The young woman was surprised to find that she was not in the least disturbed that this man had killed the men; in fact something akin to relief filled her body, sighing breathily she nodded her thanks; a shy smile playing on her lips.

'Thank you, erm…Mr.…?' she paused having realized he had not yet introduced his self.

'Please, call me Draco; I'll have none of that "Mr." nonsense' a kind smile played on his lips as he bowed extravagantly in front of her, the red head giggled at his antics.

'And you might be?'

A small curtsey was given; dainty hands fisting the lilac and white gown as she crossed her legs slightly; 'you may call me Lily, just lily' she informed; the blonde nodded.

'Do you wish for me to escort you home, Lily?' the young man inquired; eyes gentle.

Lily examined her surroundings; looming trees swayed eerily in the breeze; a distant howl from a wolf sounded. Swallowing thickly she gave a hesitant nod of her head; curls falling about her face. She did not feel inclined to make the journey back to the village on her own.

The journey back to the village proved a long one; filled with conversation between the young vampire and seer.

'How did you come to be in the forest in the first place?' asked the vampire; voice holding light curiosity.

'Those men…well vampires really. They came to the village, I was upstairs, getting ready to turn in when I heard yelling, I was under the impression that my mother and father were having a row; but then I heard breaking glass, father never gets that angry not so much as to throw objects,' The blonde nodded, a silent coax for the teen to continue.

'I ran down the stairs; I knew something wasn't right, my mother was crying for my father' a swallow 'h-he had been attacked, I'm not sure if he was unconscious or…' she trialed off, head hanging low.

A warm palm squeezed her shoulder; looking up she saw silver-grey eyes watching her with concern.

'I'm sure he's alright' was his quiet words of comfort. 'What happened next?'

Lily flicked her hair out of her eyes with a subtle jerk of her head; 'I saw my mother she was kneeling beside my father; the three men were standing over her, their weapons out. My mother saw me emerge from the stair case, she told me to run; you think she knew what they wanted? That they were going to kill me?' she questioned the man who walked beside her.

Draco was silent for a few moments before replying; 'Perhaps; unless she was just fearful for your safety; three men show up brandishing weapons and take down your father, I'm sure that's reason for concern.'

'Yes, I do suppose you're right' conceded the red head; skipping around a bramble bush, not particularly inclined to walk through the sharp prickles with her bare feet.

'After that I am assuming you ran into the forest; thinking it would be your best chance of eluding them, am I correct?' The vampire's voice was gentle, conversational.

A slight bob of her head was all that answered his question as Lily concentrated on placing her feet carefully out of harm's way; the forest floor was covered in pointed sticks and brambles.

'It didn't work out too well now did it?' joked the blonde, nudging Lily lightly; she chortled quietly.

The blue hue of early day break slowly announced its presence as the worn Draco and Lily emerged from the dark confines of the dense forest.

'This, my lady,' spoke up Draco, his eyes shining in the faint morning light 'is where I leave you; I trust you will be alright proceeding into the village alone?'

Considering the entrance to the small village was but yards away the red head was fairly certain that she would be perfectly able to manage; however the slight plummet of her stomach at the blondes words made her wish that he didn't have to part with her and go his own way.

Against her wishes salty tears begun to form in her eyes causing a blush to tint her pale cheeks;

'I'll be fine, Draco' she assured, hurriedly wiping her eyes on the back of her hand when he was looking away. 'Thank you sincerely for saving my life and escorting me safely home' she smiled at him before embracing him tightly, glad when the vampire returned the hug with vigor.

'Keep safe' the blonde whispered into her auburn hair, Lily nodded.

'I shall, although considering many vampires will now be after my life that may prove problematic' she chuckled to lighten the meaning behind her words; taking comfort as Draco tightened his grip; strong arms encircling her body securely.

'Do not dwell on what may happen in the future' his voice was quiet, soothing.

Pulling away Lily gave him a watery smile; 'I guess this is goodbye' the red head sniffled, hands aimlessly fisting her gown. She was never good at goodbyes; not when she had to watch her sister leave the village after marrying, nor when her close friend Alice decided it was time she experienced life and had left to travel, and now; when she was saying goodbye to her rescuer; a vampire no less. But Draco was different then the cold blooded murderers that now lay cold and dead on the forest floor, he didn't follow the vampire ruler; Tom Riddle, but done what he wished and Lily was thankful that he had decided to save her when quiet easily he could have spared not an eye to her struggles.

The young woman knew that she would be in his dept; but in all honestly she was completely at ease with it, she had her life and that was all that mattered.

'Perhaps we shall meet again' replied the blonde vampire, a soft smile curving his lips upwards.

'Perhaps' agreed Lily in a solemn manner.

'Don't be that way, Lily,' said Draco; hands stopping the girls nervous fisting of her attire; his warm palms cupping her smaller hands. 'I suggest you go inform your mother that you are safe and well and also check on your father' a gentle thumb rubbed at the verdant eyed girl hands.

With those words said the platinum blonde turned on his heel, leaving Lily staring at the spot he had just stood. Sighing forcefully she made her way towards the village.

Sending out a prayer to whatever god would listen to keep the vampire safe in his travels, to keep her "miracle" unharmed. For that is what Draco was, the miracle that the dark eyed vampire had promised wouldn't come.

Lily gave a soft chuckle;

But he did come.

_A/N: I hope this chapter was not overly eluding and did not have you staring at the screen in complete confusion, but I promise that in time any questions you have shall be answered as the story unravels._

_Please feel free to ask any questions and I'll do my utmost best to answer those that I can._

_I hope I did not disappoint._

_-Eternally Loyal-Phoenix._


End file.
